Two Young Big Cats in Love
Two Young Big Cats in Love is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise I wanted to make some additional stories set after the Night Howler Crisis in which WildeHopps was just a side plot, since, you know, Nick and Judy are the main focus of this reboot of my reboot of Zootopia. Anyway, in my stories, there are just seven interspecies couples (I decided to have only a small number to maintain the idea that Nick and Judy's relationship was unique because it is the norm in Zootopia to seek out a lover from your own species, and the other interspecies couples are either predator/predator or prey/prey), among them Kion Lionheart and Fuli Clawhauser. One night, a short time following the Night Howler crisis, with permission from their parents, Kion and Fuli go out on their first true date to a fine theater in downtown Zootopia to see a movie. This is not the theater shown in A Foxy Pirate, but another nice one that is the primary one that Nick and Judy also frequent. It has a restaurant. While there, Kion and Fuli experience the first kiss of their lives, then see an awesome adventure film. Story The Night Howler crisis was not easy on the city's predator population. For two teenage big cats, it was exceedingly difficult. One was Prince Kion Lionheart, the grandson of King Mufasa Lionheart and the son of his son Simba Lionheart and his wife Nala. The other was Fuli Clawhauser, the daughter of Benjamin Clawhauser and his wife Rebekah. The two were students of the same high school and had been friends for a long time. That friendship had turned into mutual crushes. Just as Judy Hopps arrived in Zootopia, they had begun discussing the matter, and even going as far as declaring themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend, despite him being a lion and her being a cheetah. However, at that same time, the Night Howler crisis began. After Judy's infamous press conference, things only got worse for them. Both Nala Lionheart and Rebekah Clawhauser took their children home and kept them there for the three weeks that things were at their worst. Kion and Fuli only talked by phone, and could not leave to see one another. This saddened them. However, it wasn't long until the team up between Nick and Judy brought Dawn Bellwether to justice. For them it was exciting to see a different species pair not only win the day, but fall in love too. The day they reunited was so happy. Rebekah drove Fuli to Lionheart Palace, the biggest building in all of Zootopia and the residence of the Lionheart dynasty, so that they could meet up. Their reunion was a very exciting one. Fuli rushed up at full speed to hug him. Kion was so overjoyed to see his girlfriend again. They so desparately wanted to go out alone together. After all, they were fifteen, and they wanted to get out a bit. Nala went and asked her father-in-law King Mufasa and her husband Simba, both of whom said it was all right with them, provided Kion was accompanied by a small group of bodyguards. Rebekah called Clawhauser and asked, and he said yes too. Kion and Fuli were excited. It wasn't long before the date was set. It would occur this weekend, on Saturday. They would be going to the theater nearby in downtown Zootopia. Though one could not order a meal during the film like at the theater at Wild Springs, it had its own restaurant, arcade and more. They would be going to see an action-adventure film set in ancient Sahara Square entitled Heroes and Kings, which told the tale of a lion warrior prince who took his armies out to conquer cities in the name of his father. Along the way, he falls deeply in love with a beautiful lioness princess. They texted each other each day after school to prepare. The night came. They were dropped off by their parents. In Kion's case, he was also accompanied by some White rhino bodyguards who were assigned to him by his family. Both had been given plenty of money. Kion was wearing a black "Pirates of the Furibbean" t-shirt and black cargo shorts, while Fuli wore a pink t-shirt with a single red heart on it and denim shorts. They said goodbye to their parents and then went to the box office to get their tickets. Kion paid, and they went in. Since the movie wasn't for awhile, they went to the restaurant. Kion paid for both their meals and drinks, then took them to the table when they came out. As they ate, they talked about everything that had happened. At that same moment, Nick and Judy, who were going to see the same movie that Kion and Fuli were while on this date of their own, stopped to say hi. The fox and bunny couple had met the two in the aftermath. They had met Kion a few days after the end of the crisis, when they were summoned to Lionheart Palace to recieve thanks from King Mufasa for their efforts in saving the city. As for Fuli, they met her a day later, as Clawhauser had been eager to introduce her to the heroes. Because of this incident, Fuli was becoming interested in one day following in her dad's footsteps and joining the ZPD. She wanted to make a difference like Judy did. The two interspecies couples talked a bit more, and then Nick and Judy headed off to start getting their seats in the theater. Once they were done, Kion and Fuli did the same, stopping to get diet sodas along the way at the snack bar. They entered the theater and sat next to each other. Eventually, the time came. The theater lights darkened. The trailers ran, then it was showtime. It was a thrilling ride. As the movie played, Fuli subtly put her paw in Kion's and held it. Kion returned the favor. They remained that way for a long time. They saw each and every moment of the movie, from the opening credits to the hero's first battles to his romance with the lioness princess, played by Kion's older second cousin, the beautiful and popular actress Sasha Lionheart, the daughter of Leodore Lionheart. She was clad in a sparkling red bedlah and gold jewelry, and even fought at some points. All in all, they loved it. When the movie was over, they called their parents to pick them up. However, it would be a bit before they got there. The perfect moment for some time alone. There were two upstairs balconies at the theater. One was part of an area for mammals 21 years old and up only, but there was another that was open to all patrons. Kion and Fuli went up there. Night had fallen. They could see the blaze of lights and beauty that was Zootopia when night came. Stars twinkled above. For a moment, they looked into one another's eyes, holding paws. It was obvious what was coming. However, Kion delayed a moment. Fuli smiled. Are you going to kiss me, or do I have to make you do it? Fuli asked jokingly Kion took the hint and kissed her, with Fuli returning the favor. Both of the teens held each other's backs as they kissed. For both Kion and Fuli, this was the most electrifyingly wondrous thing they had ever experienced. When it was over, Fuli was smiling bigger than she ever had before. She hoped this relationship went places. It was time for a new interspecies couple to rise in Zootopia, joining the six already in existence. Category:Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance reboot Category:Reboots of old canons Category:Stories about Kion Lionheart and Fuli Clawhauser Category:Stories where WildeHopps is referenced but not the main focus Category:Date stories Category:Young love stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Kiuli stories Category:LionHauser fics Category:Disney Animal Crossover